Such a Sap
by transmuting
Summary: Abby comes over to help McGee babysit.  A very short drabble.  Pure McAbby fluff. Written for Izzy! I apologize for it being such crap.


"It won't stop crying. Abby, what do I do? She wasn't crying before and she's crying now and -"

"Tim, she's a _baby_. It's what babies _do_." She rolled her eyes as she took the infant from McGee's arms, going to hold her gently and rubbing her back, bouncing her gently. Slowly, the infant began to stop crying, eventually going to soft hiccups and sniffles and burying her face into Abby's shoulder. She gave McGee a look that made it clear this shouldn't have been so difficult and he sighed, going to lean back into the rocking chair he'd been sitting in while trying to calm the child.

"I thought you weren't a baby person," he grumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not. But that doesn't mean I've never babysat. Besides, who do you think had to look after my little brother?" She continued to sway gently back and forth, keeping the motion up, hoping the motion would keep the girl quiet. "Not to mention his little girl. How he produced something so adorable, I don't even know. Haven't you ever held a baby?"

"Not often." He remembered trying to and having Gibbs give him a similar reaction, taking the child away before he had a chance to drop it. "I wasn't really expected to take care of my sister. It's not what boys do or... whatever Dad's logic was." He watched her continue to sway with the baby, smiling a little at the image. She was really good at this and he was glad that he'd asked her to come with him.

"I can't believe someone actually trusted you to babysit. Or that you agreed." Her tone was more teasing than critical and finally sure that the little girl was resting peacefully, she went to lay her down in the travel crib, pulling her hands away from her as slowly as possible. There was a bit of squirming and the beginnings of a whimper, but they developed into nothing and the baby slumbered on. Abby let out a sigh of relief, going to flop onto McGee's lap and laying her head against his shoulder.

"Friend from school was in a pinch. I don't think I was his top choice." Scrunching his mouth, he rested his head against Abby's. "I'm just glad you were free so last minute. I don't think Gibbs would've been as happy for me to call him on one of our few days off. And I _definitely_ couldn't ask Tony." The tone in his voice made it clear he was sure Agent DiNozzo would have been even worse in trying to calm a baby than he would've been. He didn't even bother mentioning Ziva; she might have been good with grown children, but he couldn't imagine the Mossad agent being as gentle with a fussy baby.

Abby shrugged, putting her arms around him and yawning slightly. "You can make it up to me by taking me out to breakfast tomorrow. I want something traditional and Irish, none of that diner stuff."

"That would mean you're spending the night." He lifted his head to look at her curiously, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth.

"Like I'd leave you alone with a baby all night. You still got my toothbrush?"

"Sitting in the bathroom where you left it last."

She grinned, leaning upward to place a kiss on his cheek. Getting up, she went to look at the slumbering baby, smiling gently. "I think she'll be out for the next few hours."

Tim watched her, biting on his lip as he did so. Before he could stop himself, he found the words falling from his lips; "You're gonna be a good mom."

She turned around in surprise, looking at him curiously, and snorted, shrugging. "That would require getting married, Timmy," she said simply. He went to open his mouth, but she pointed at him sternly before he could speak. "Don't even think about asking."

He rolled his eyes, standing up and going to wrap his arms around her. "I guess I can settle for just dating." He paused, before leaning down to place a kiss at the back of her neck. "It's passed midnight. Happy one year. I know this probably isn't how you planned on spending it."

She leaned into him, chuckling lightly, and shaking her head. "You're such a sap," she teased. Still, she placed her hands over his, squeezing gently. "You'll _definitely_ owe me breakfast now."


End file.
